Infinity Ring Episodes
The Infinity Ring Website has a collection of eight missions that are connected to the books. * Episode 1: The King of Diamonds * Episode 2: Revenge of the Redcoats * Episode 3: The Way of the Warrior * Episode 4: Sleeping Dragon * Episode 5: The Lost Expedition * Episode 6: Hidden Treasures * Episode 7: Code Red * Episode 8: Hystorian Training You need to unlock the book connected to the mission to be able to play the entire episode. Each episode takes place after it's corresponding book, and normally fixes one of the Great Breaks . The exceptions are Episode 7, which is dedicated to catching Tilda, and Episode 8, which is just two minigames used in multiple previous episodes. Mission One Main article: Episode 1: The King of Diamonds It's the autumn of 1792, and the French Revolution has made the city of Paris a dark and dangerous place. Amidst the chaos, the SQ has set its sights on the Crown Jewels. With the famous French Blue diamond in its possession, the evil SQ would have the power to crush the Revolution. And the only way to stop them is to steal the diamond before they can. It's a high stakes historical heist in which you play as Dak, Sera, and Riq! Use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian's Guide to navigate the streets of Paris and fix the Break. Mission Two Main article: Episode 2: Revenge of the Redcoats Enemy troops want to kidnap the First Lady! Play as Dak, Sera, and Riq as they race to save Dolley Madison — and the entire United States. The adventure unfolds in the Infinity Ring game. Play now to join the fight for freedom. Episode 2 will take you to the U.S. capital, Washington, DC — and the city's about to be set on fire by SQ Redcoats! Use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian's Guide to fix the Break before your time runs out. Fix the past. Save the future. Mission Three Main article: Episode 3: The Way of the Warrior Help Dak, Sera, and Riq escape SQ ninja assassins! When the kids travel to feudal Japan to help protect future shogun Tokugawa Leyasu, they put their own lives in danger. The adventure unfolds in the Infinity Ring Game. In Episode 3, learn to be a true samurai, and help Tokugawa Leyasu get to safety so he can fulfill his destiny as the unifier of Japan! Use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian’s Guide to outsmart the ninja assassins that are hot on your trail. Fix the past. Save the future. Mission Four Main article: Episode 4: Sleeping Dragon Stop an SQ army from breaking through the Great Wall of China! It's 1500 and an SQ branch of the Manchus is trying to invade China and bring down the Ming dynasty. But the only way they can do this is by making it past the Great Wall — the ultimate line of defence. In Episode 4, alert the Ming army that they're under attack, and help them defend the wall! Use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian's Guide to stop the Manchus and keep the wall from falling. Fix the past. Save the future. Mission Five Main article: Episode 5: The Lost Expedition Two brave explorers have gone missing! Lewis and Clark were captured by the SQ right after setting out on their journey of exploration across the Louisiana Territory. In Episode 5, Dak, Sera, and Riq head out into the unknown wilderness. Can they find Lewis and Clark in time to save the men, the expedition — and the country? You must use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian's Guide to track down the explorers and save them from the SQ. Fix the past. Save the future. Mission Six Main article: Episode 6: Hidden Treasures Find the Hidden Treasures! It's 1790 and revolution is stirring up France. The people of Paris want to create a place of art and culture that is open to ALL — the Louvre Museum. However, Queen Marie Antoinette is working with the SQand has stolen some of the precious works of art needed to create the museum. She has hidden them around the city. In Episode 6, you'll need to help Dak, Sera, and Riq infiltrate her clique and find the precious works of art. You must use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian's Guide to uncover Marie Antoinette's secrets, and find her hiding places. Fix the past. Save the future. Mission Seven Main article: Episode 7: Code Red The terrible SQ leader known as the Lady in Red has stolen the Infinity Ring technology and used it to create her own time-travel device: the Eternity Ring. She can be anywhere at any time. And in Episode 7, she'll be aiming for the Breaks! Help Dak, Sera, and Riq as they jump around through time, revisiting moments where history was broken, and making sure that the Lady in Red doesn't have the opportunity to cause utter chaos! Use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian’s Guide to figure out where she’s heading, and what kinds of trouble she’ll be trying to create. Fix the past. Save the future. Mission Eight Main article: Episode 8: Hystorian Training Do you have what it takes to stop the SQ? Being a Hystorian is hard work, and takes years of training. If you want to test your prowess or hone your skills, this is the place to do it. For Hystorian veterans looking to take your abilities to the next level, or new recruits wanting to see if you can cut it, Hystorian Training will give you a taste of some of the action and adventure time travel has in store. Use all the tips, hints, and riddles on your Hystorian's Guide to challenge yourself! Fix the past. Save the future. Category:Infinity Ring Website Category:Infinity Ring Missions Category:Article stubs Category:Real World Articles